Sora vs Jason
by juggalo14
Summary: Sora Vs. Jason is a mix of .hack and scary movies
1. Jason enters The World!

disclaimer I don't own any part of dothack or Friday the 13th althou I wish I did and sorry for any   
  
misspelling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hey look at what my mom gave me before I left for camp!   
  
WOW!!! a labtop!!!! Xp9000 you know how munch this cost?  
  
Yep $2,000 and its custem made with two plug in.'s for gess what?  
  
what???  
  
"The World."  
  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE!!!!!! YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST PUNK ASS SON OF A BITCH   
  
EVER!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
You want to play?  
  
Yea, sure!  
  
But you think it danger to be out here? the mass murder may be out there somewhere!  
  
Please dude don't tell me you believe in that asshole?  
  
Well.............300 people dead? he almost killed people to meet that one cannibal asshole in Russia.  
  
Dude trust me no hockey mask asshole is coming out here.  
  
...............ok  
  
45 min. later while in "The World."  
  
Come on Deathknight lets log out we better get back before the camp nazis find us!  
  
LOL! ok lets.................................  
  
Deathknight whats wrong? Deathknight? Death....................  
  
Jason removes his machete from his two newest victims. He looks at this strange looking TV set and sees   
  
the headsets on and looks at this strang world he sees and moves his head a little and then he sees the world   
  
around him fade black and see a strange this with a red stick he freaces and the strange creature shoots a   
  
beam of light at him he falls and passes out.  
  
Jason wakes up and look around and sees black all around him when all of the sudden a voice started.  
  
"Hello Jason and welcome to "The World." I have kidnap you for you to surve me. I need you to do me a   
  
favor and it's a special job you are most "skilled." in.  
  
*A pic. a Sora pop up from no where.*  
  
This is a player called "Sora." kill him and I will set you free if not you will remain in this game forever and   
  
not to kill anyone ever MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!"  
  
"You will stay here and kill anyone that comes to you."  
  
*Jason stile look around to find the person.*  
  
Just then three people entered dress in funny clothes.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! look at that said looking living dead monster ok on the count on three John and Queen use   
  
any lightning attack's on him..........................6!  
  
*A big flash of yellow him felling nothing he went on.*  
  
"EKKKKK!! Mike it stile alive!!!"  
  
"Don't have a cow Queen if magic doesn't work then use your weapons on him."  
  
The grope attack Jason and there weapons showed not even a scratch on him. With both of his friends dead   
  
Mike was next   
  
"Shit I'm fuck! this must be one of the "monsters that cant be defeated." but there's no green glow? why   
  
that? and that face what's up wi........................*sl  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
plz review 


	2. The Bord

disclaimer I don't own any part of dothack or Friday the 13th althou I wish I did and sorry for any   
  
misspelling  
  
Chapter 2   
  
(The World game menu)  
  
(Bord)  
  
*Click*  
  
(Unstopable Monster?)  
  
*Click*  
  
Messenge: Hockey Mask Monster??  
  
By: Mike  
  
Me and some friends of mine went to Lambdce Evil eye Black hart Widow and at the bottom of the   
  
dungeon we found a monster and it was not like any of the other monster who have been branded   
  
"Unbeatable" Me and my friends are all over lvl 48 and the monster was a lvl 38. How can we lose to such a   
  
thing??? no spells work and we slice and dice him like he was lunch meat but he got back up and keep on   
  
coming!! and note one thing no green glow coming from him so he cant be one of the "Unbeatable."   
  
monsters............can it?????  
  
Messenge: Re: Hockey Mask Monster??  
  
By: Darkwizerd  
  
LOL!!! yea right LOL!!! you just suck and your party sucks me and my party will take care of this claim!  
  
Messenge: Re: Hockey Mask Monster??  
  
By: Darkwizerd  
  
I hate you................  
  
Messenge: Re: Hockey Mask Monster??  
  
By: Queen  
  
Can this be a sub quest? kill the Hockey Mask Monster? buz I cant find this monster in any of the specks!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was walking down the town looking to stalk him next victim but after killing over 1,000 people he felt   
  
like taking on a little more tuffer."Mmmmm.... muffins........ Lambdce Evil eye Black hart Widow   
  
humm......this could be a another "The Sin One." but if I kill it what would people call me??? "The   
  
Descendant of Hockey"??? I prefer "The Muffin Man." *ping* "O Helba what dose she want?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
plz review 


End file.
